Teenage Rebellion
by Happily-Joyful
Summary: Elsa rebelled when she ran away. Hiccup rebelled when he made friends with Toothless. Both of those came out fine in the end. Now, a new rebellious teenager will make her way from the ports of England to the rocky beaches of Berk, and have an adventure all her own. OCXHiccup, please don't flame! also, this is my first full story that I am determined to write. T rated, just in case.


**Author's Note/Timeline:**

**Okay. So, taking a shot at a Frozen/HTTYD crossover. Probably not what someone would expect from me from when I posted that somewhat-sucky-but-sorta-not-really Underdog fanfic, but I've grown in my writing style a lot from then; hopefully, this will be much better! I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**The Timeline is during Defenders of Berk, Hiccup is kind of in the middle of all-grown-upped and a 13 year old (that would make sense, right?). he's about 15 in this fanfic. **

**DISCLAIMER: HTTYD (c) Dreamworks Animation, Frozen (c) Disney Animation. This fanfiction is purely made for entertainment purposes, both writing and reading it; I am not getting paid, at all.**

**Thanks! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**

**P.S. Instead of deleting the fanfics, I'll have a few chapters written in advance. I actually have three chapters already written after this chapter, so hopefully by the time I am almost done I can just post the last chapters and be done. Then, you all can have fun reading it!**

**Also, a warning. This fic has Christian elements weaved and woven into it; but don't worry, Hiccup won't be going, "Oh my God!" Nope. he'll be going, "Holy Thor!" It'll all be explained in chapter four. ^_^ **

**Have fun!**

Chapter 1

"We're sending her to a boarding school right near here," so that's what this was all about! I swear, she makes the biggest things out of nothing. Not to say I agree with it… I definitely disagree.

_Well, good luck with that, _I thought as I walked away from the dinner table without being excused. It was my decision when to leave the table, not moms, and not anyone else's but mine. As I expected, she retorted, "Alexandra Lynn Diane Anderson!"

I kept walking.

"You had better get back here right now, or else!"

"Or else what? What will you do, mother!? I might as well _**leave**_! You know what?! Good_bye!_"

I run up the stairs of our quote unquote, 'Grand Mansion,' then grab my school backpack, flinging all of the stuff out of it; I didn't care. I get a few valuables, a necklace from my best friend, Faith, one of my drawings of her, my boyfriend Seth, and I. I put Faith's simple twine and rock necklace on and carefully put the picture in the front pocket of my backpack.

I put three days worth of clothing in there. After that, I run downstairs, and go into the kitchen. I put as much food as I can fit comfortably in there, all the while my parents staring in bewildered shock from the dining table at me in the kitchen stuffing food into my backpack.

I put the backpack on, walk out the door, and slam the door shut.

_Now what?_ I thought, looking around at the seemingly empty streets of our neighborhood. The streets were unusually quiet, but every once in a while a horse-drawn cart would pass by, or someone walking by on foot.

I start walking, just to get away from the house. _Where _do_ I want to go?_ I thought, _if I could go anywhere, I think I'd want to go to Berk, that island that has all the dragons in it. I've always wanted to fly._

_Well, Berk it is, _I thought, walking towards the docks.

We live right near the sea, which is only for the very rich people (like my mom and dad) and people that actually live on boats. So, the sea is walking distance away.

When I get there, I realize I don't have any money. I check my backpack for money in case I put some in there at the last second; I look, but there isn't any at all in there. I decide to stow away on a big cargo ship near the dock; I zip my backpack back up, sling it onto my shoulder, and walk towards the ship.

I try to listen in on their destination before I decide anything final. I try to find a conversation on where they were heading. After searching through a few different ones, I finally find one, and listen in.

"We're heading to Berk, then, Chief?"

"Sure are."

_Perfect, _I think to myself before waiting until all of them head onto the boat.

"All hands on deck! I repeat; all hands on deck!" I can hear the Chief (I assume) yelling to all that can hear. I sneak behind a box, and realizing it open, and it being so huge, I decide to climb in along with the cargo. I hide under some old padding blankets while the man closes the box.

He and another man lift the box onto a cart. "…this box is unusually heavy," says the man to the other.

I hold my breath, but the other man just waves it off. "Nah, it's nothing. You're new, eh? You'll need some conditioning to the weight."

I can feel us moving now. I hear men all around, walking or running to their destinations.

The box I'm in is loaded with the big boxes in the front, near the doors. I can hear the conversations of the men outside through the cracks in the wooden box.

As we go to sea, I listen in on all of the conversations. None of the rumors particularly intrigue me, except for one. A man from Berk talking to another from Ireland.

"I hear that the people from Berk actually made friends with the 'orrible dragons." said the man from Ireland, his accent showing. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of beer. "They aren't horrible. In fact, they're very useful creatures." Said the man from Berk. I perked up a little at this point, but I was still growing tired from the uncomfortable position.

"They breathe fire and they have poop that could make a skunk die," said the man from Ireland, "That's all I need to know." and as he walked away, beer in hand, the man from Berk sighed, and put his head in his hands.

At that point, I needed to move… Really badly. My neck and back seem to keep hurting from the struggling position. The box wasn't big enough to let my legs stretch out, which I longed to do, and my head and shoulder was aching from leaning against the hard wood of the box.

I made a small, quiet sigh, but even that was heard. It was so quiet during the night, and I feared that going to sleep would make more noise...

The man from Berk glanced over at the doors. "Probably just a rat," he figured. But then, everything was hurting so badly, I needed to get out. I ground my teeth, but couldn't keep my legs from expanding. They had been in a tight, curled up position all day, and I could feel the wooden boards under my feet.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for the man to walk to his bunk; I slowly and carefully lifted the box cover so that I could stretch my legs for a while.

Aware of everything around me, from the sounds of scuttling rats to the sight of lots of different things piled in boxes, I stood up very slowly so as not to make much noise. The boxes around me were very interesting, in that they all looked like they had very expensive things in them.

I left my backpack in the huge box with the antique bowls in them, thinking it would be better if I didn't pick it up and make more noise. I look around, and whisper quietly, "Wow…"

There were so many things, more things than I could ever imagine. Bowls, with beautiful designs on them, and many different things I didn't recognize. There were a few toys, but they looked so old and fragile I figured they must be antique.

I didn't imagine I could take any of them. If I made so much as a footstep, I would be in trouble of getting discovered.

I heard very faint footsteps in the hallway around an hour later, so I stayed still and didn't move a muscle. A lifetime of stealing from the kitchen in the middle of the night had taught me that it's best to just not move, and whoever it was will get what they need and get out.

I do hide, however, because this is a bit different. I pad softly over behind a shelf, and stay there, breathing as quietly as possible. Even though I am frightened, I don't dare breathe any faster.

The footsteps come closer to the doors, and suddenly they are swung open. I suppress a gasp of surprise, but I can't do anything as the man picks up my backpack, and looks at it curiously. "Okay, out. Whoever is hiding, I've found you." The man says in a gruff voice.

I figure there's no use hiding now. They'll find me sooner of later, so I step out of the cover of the shelf, and grab a useful looking piece of paper. "I'm here. You can do whatever you'd like now. I deserve it." I'm shaking, but I try not to show it. I'd like to look brave, not shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh, lookey here. What's your name?" he steps closer, and I instinctively step back. "Rain." I say simply. I touch the dark, smooth rock around my neck, asking God for courage. "Rain, you'll need to come out of here. I'll hide you from the captain, and Trader Joe. He would get a high price for a slave of your importance. What were you _thinking_?" I just shrugged. Everyone seemed to know me. My parents had done a good deed for the king and queen, and had received riches, but I didn't want to live in a world where everything was done for me. I wanted to do things on my own.

Before I left, I had learned to dress myself, buttons and all. I had learned that if I wore more simple clothes, I could breathe, and so wouldn't faint. I was triumphant in that, but no woman would want to learn what I had learned. They seemed to believe that they were weak, which wasn't even close to being true.

I patted down my simple brown skirt which was tearing at the bottom. My shirt was a dark claret bluish color, so that I wouldn't look too poor. Though I didn't want to be rich, I didn't want to be poor, either. I didn't want to be starving like Faith was. I didn't bring her or Seth with, because I knew they wouldn't make it. They hadn't agreed to my plan, so I had left them back in England.

After quickly patting down my skirt, I swiftly and quietly padded down the hall, following the man. In the light, I could tell he was the man from Berk I had seen earlier.

He beckoned me into a closet. It was small, but better than the box. I could stretch out my legs farther, so I could probably sleep.

"Go to sleep. I will wake you up early, so that you won't be suspiciously snoring." He smiled expectantly at me, and I stepped into the closet. I sat down, and replied, "Thank you for everything. I will remember you." He nodded and offered an old, tattered blanket. I took his old blanket, and went to bed.

Just before the sun had risen, he woke me, and I sleepily looked at him. "What…?" I ask groggily. "Time to get up. You need to hide in here until we get to Berk. Get your breakfast, quickly. We'll be docking the ship at the port in around five days." I looked up at him, not registering in my mind how long that was. I was silent as he closed the door.

Getting my breakfast from my backpack, I ate in silence, trying to be quiet. I tried not to gulp my canteen, tried not to make too much noise as I ate my bread.

As I finished, I looked around the closet. There was simple clothing, along with a few Viking hats and boots. I ate slowly so I wouldn't hear gulping noises; I looked around the place with wide, curious eyes.

I rested most of the morning, but I didn't go to sleep. Eventually I could hear him talking to another man, and then it was quiet. I didn't dare open the door before I had memorized their routine of who comes and goes each day, so I stayed and read a book that I had found in the back of the closet. There was a small porthole, so enough light came in each day that I could read. I found many Viking history books, but little info on dragons.

Toward the end of the last day, I found a very old book. I pulled it out, and read the title. "The Book of Dragons," I whispered aloud. Was it a copy? I thought there was only one, from what the other texts had said.

I heard the door opening, and I knew it was Torman, the man that had hid me. The closet door opened before I had a chance to put the book away.

"What… are you doing?!" he looked at the book in my hands. "Reading." I said simply. "Well, of course you are. But what are you reading, is my question." By now he seemed to know that I was trying to hold him off, trying to stall for time. "I found this at the very back of the closet…" I trailed off as he scolded me.

"I should have let you go to the Captain." He said harshly. "That might have been easier than explaining this to you." he motioned toward the book, as he stole it out of my hands. "Hey! Give-"

"All men on deck! All men on deck! We have an emergency!" I looked around, and suddenly there was a harsh BOOM!

"Ack! What-" my sentence was cut off as the boat suddenly split in two, almost like it was cut - like butter. The boat immediately started sinking, and Torman was thrown into the sea. I managed to hang on to the closet bar, but I couldn't do it for much longer.

"TORMAN!" I shouted. "TORMAN!" I frantically glanced down at the frothing water, but couldn't see through my frightened tears.

I looked up at my fingers, which were going to slip any second. I anxiously tried to regain my grip, and kept looking up; I saw a huge, dark shape in the shadowy clouds above, but the boat kept sinking, and I was thrown into the sea a few moments later.

I managed to take a gasp of air before I hit the water. Everything hurt, but I managed to swim partway to the island that looked farther away in the storm. I couldn't get my backpack, but I did manage to get the book, which Torman had dropped. For all I knew, he could write it again if he wanted to. But I would keep this copy for now, and make sure he hadn't stolen this one from Berk.

I couldn't seem to get enough air. Trying to swim was impossible with the storm and the waves pushing me the other way. I finally slipped into unconsciousness; the last thing I saw was the clouds over my head, roaring thunder, and the sight of lightning hitting the water.

It was dark, pure black. The next thing I became conscious of was cold. It was freezing, and I couldn't move; the icy rain pelted my skin. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could feel.

I attempted to get up, but nothing would respond. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. My soaked clothing was making it worse, but I couldn't seem to move.

I couldn't do _anything_!

Seized with fear, I wandered how I would get out of this mess. I would need someone to come, but I had made no friends except for Torman. He was either dead, or in the same predicament I was.

I made a small sigh, trying to breathe right. I could breathe in raspy breaths, but I couldn't talk. I was frozen.

Eventually I went unconscious again.

I knew I would die. I knew if no one came, it would be the end of me.

But to my tremendous relief, I could feel warmth. A light but warm blanket was covered over me.

After what felt like days, I could open my eyes. I expected to see a cottage or something, but instead it was a cave.

With… a dragon?

I wasn't sure. My eyes were still a little blurry, but I could make out a few features. After a few moments, my eyes cleared. Yep, it was definitely a dragon.

It was a black dragon, but in the firelight it looked like it had a dark blue tint. My eyesight cleared up eventually; the warmth of the fire was reassuring.

"Water…" My throat was so dry; my voice was so croaky and parched-sounding I knew the dragon would know what I needed.

Though, I don't know if it could _get_ what I needed.

The dragon perked up; it seemed to know what I needed, but was trying to find out how to get it.

It looked around; trying to think, it flew away to see if it could find someone.

At least, I assume. It might be abandoning me… No; if it did this much, it might as well keep going. I looked up at the ceiling, but my eyes rolled back into my head. Blackness consumed me all over again.

I was going deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. My breathing became shallow, and I couldn't seem to breathe enough.

I could vaguely feel hands carrying me, and then a bed. My throat was so parched. I couldn't drink, it hurt so much.

Then, a slit through my arm made me try to scream; the pain was unbearable at first, but as the water flowed through my arm, my throat became less and less parched; it hurt less and less, and eventually they patched up the slit in my arm altogether. They put a cup to my mouth, and I drank slowly but surely. Vaguely, I could hear cheering, but it seemed so far away I figured it was a half dream.

I opened my eyes after what seemed a long time. I could see a face, but my eyesight was still slightly blurry.

It cleared after a few minutes, and I could see a Viking woman. She was old, with white hair and a staff to help her walk; she didn't talk at all. But she did give me a drink; I slept a long time. The last thing I saw was her stoking a fire. I closed my eyes to a comforting, warm flame.

**Okay, so not a huge cliffhanger, which is probably good for you all. She's safe and warm, and isn't going to die anytime soon. **

**Chapter 2 will be up when I get a few more chapters done. Sound good with everyone? Read and Review, No Flaming, please!**


End file.
